


Red

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has been waiting and planning for this opportunity. He had no intention of tolerating a love triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 2. Dark Ianto. Violence.

“I underestimated you, eye candy.” A trickle of blood escaped the corner of John’s mouth as he wheezed a laugh, followed by a painful groan. “Pretty and deadly. Thought you would’ve shot me, though.”

John wanted to clutch at his stomach to try to stop the flow of blood, but his arms would not move. Ianto stepped back as the pool of John’s blood edged towards his polished leather shoes. He plucked a starched white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blade of the knife still in his grasp. The stained linen would be a small trophy to remember this day in the years to come. He normally would have matched his pocket square to his red shirt and tie, but this morning he had thought that Hart’s blood would be a nice contrast against the pure white. Smiling down at his trophy, Ianto knew he had been right and carefully folded the handkerchief, placing it back into his suit pocket.

“I never quite got the hang of a gun, no matter how hard Jack tried to teach me,” Ianto admitted. He rolled the handle of the knife in his hand, loving the balance of the weapon. “Now this is so much better, don’t you think?” A half smile touched his lips as he displayed the knife for John. “Stabbing is so much more personal. Jack gave this to me. I thought it was more than appropriate for you.” John was slumped against the concrete wall of the Hub. The location and time had carefully been selected. Jack was out on a case with Gwen and being deep in the bowels of the Hub gave Ianto the privacy to do what he needed to. Ianto watched with rapt attention as the blood continued to flow from the stab wounds, licking his bottom lip. “You’re bleeding like a stuck pig. This’ll be one mess I won’t mind cleaning up.”

John tried to lash out with words; the only weapon available to him. “Always the loyal bitch. Jealous lil’ bitch.”

“Funny coming from a true whore.” Ianto took one step closer, avoiding the blood pool, but still kept a safe distance from John. Even dying, especially when dying, the man was dangerous. Ianto had to be cautious and make sure his plan had taken full effect. “I know he didn’t touch you.”

John snorted and rolled his eyes. “Then why?”

Ianto crouched down until he was eye level with John and tilted his own head to the side. Jack had taken on John as part of the team, telling Ianto and Gwen he had skills they needed. Ianto had tolerated Jack’s decision until John miscalculated exactly how meticulously Ianto monitored every detail related to Torchwood. Grief only honed Ianto’s efficiency. Owen would have been proud of the effectiveness of his aim and poor Tosh would have been horrified by his actions. John might have been able to live if he got medical attention, but Ianto was standing guard until he was sure John was dead and then he would personally dispose of the body.

“Because you betrayed, Jack,” Ianto told him. “I have all of the evidence carefully compiled and ready to show him. It was just a matter of time and all I had to do was wait.” Ianto made a tsking sound and shook his head. “Selling alien technology on the black market. How uninspired.”

“Pocket change,” John wheezed. “Jack ‘n’ me have been at it like randy dogs behind your back. Had him every way you can think of…” Bubbles of blood formed at the corners of John’s mouth as he struggled to take in air since Ianto had punctured one of his lungs. “Would’ve had you too, eventually.”

“No.”

John smirked, despite the pain. “You kissed me. He’ll find out.”

Anyone who reviewed the CCTV would clearly see Ianto pressing John against the wall and kissing him. A few seconds into the kiss, Ianto had taken a blade hidden in the waistband of his trousers and plunged it into John’s gut.

“I’ll show him the footage myself. You’ve outlived your usefulness. As for the kissing, I learned that trick from you.” Ianto smacked his lips together. “Paralyzing lip gloss. But, I adapted the formula so it still allows you to talk. Gwen will appreciate the irony.”

“That’s cheating.”

“Cheating is something I learned from Jack.”

“He’ll hate you for this,” John said. “He owes me. I tried to save his brother.”

“You betrayed him.” It was the only reason Ianto needed to justify his actions.

“So did you,” John shot back.

The smile that crossed Ianto’s lips was positively frightening. It was tinged with a madness, obsession, and chilling loyalty. Jack had always inspired twisted devotion in others, John included, but this was a dangerous brand of devotion unique to Ianto Jones.

“I didn’t love him, then. I do now,” Ianto said, only briefly thinking of Lisa. This moment was for Jack. “I’ll do anything for those I love.”

“He won’t forgive you…”

“He will,” Ianto said confidently.

“Silly boy,” John rasped. “You think he’ll stay true ‘cause of this? He’ll fuck around. He’ll leave you. It’s who he is and what he does. He’s a conman. You don’t even know his real name. He doesn’t belong to anyone, let alone someone as pathetic and insignificant as you.”

Ianto did not deny anything John said. Instead he answered, “None of that matters.

“Then what matters? You’re not some hero. You’re just some speck on a backwater planet in the dark ages of time. What in the hell is worth dying and killing for?”

“Jack.” With every breath and every part of his soul Ianto believed that. Adrenalin was still surging through Ianto’s system and he wanted to play with Jack soon to relieve the sexual intensity he had discovered could come with killing. Ianto reached out and ran his finger down John’s cheek, painting his finger red from the man’s blood. “He always said red was my colour…”

END.


End file.
